Speed Through Time
by ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude
Summary: This is an adoption fic from Jess Maximoff. Basically, Scott and Pietro get caught in a portal through time. WARNINGS: Sarcasm and boyish attitude. Welcome to the wildest ride of your life!


Scott was in a run down part of town. Why would an X-Man who lives in a nice, big mansion be in a run down part of town? That's a good question. Here's the answer.

Pietro Maximoff.

_(Flashback Power!)_

_Scott was out for a walk one day, enjoying the day. It was the weekend, which meant no school and lucky, no Danger Room training with Logan. So he decided to spend the day relaxing._

_As he walked around, he passed through the run down parts of town. Then something caught his eyes. He thought he saw the wall of a building glow. He hid behind some old sofas to see what what going to happen._

_Then, Pietro came out of the wall, dressed as a hippy._

_'What the heck?' thought Scott._

_He was going to confront the speed demon when A) Pietro ran off at super speed, and B) Scott's cell phone started to ring._

_"Hello?"_

_"Scott, it's Jean. We need you. It's an emergency!"_

_"I'm on my way!"_

_'Next time, Maximoff.'_

_End Of Flashback_

Now, a week later, Scott was back to that spot.

'What did you do, Maximoff?' thought Scott. 'How did you walk though the wall? Can you phase? Or do you have another little trick up your sleeve?'

Scott place his hand on the brick wall of the building. Nothing. He placed his hands on different areas on the wall, waiting to see what would happen.

Then all of a sudden, Pietro, wearing his normal everyday clothes, came out of the wall and bumped into Scott, knocking them both to the ground.

"Summers?" asked Pietro. "What are you doing here?"

"Get off of me!" growled Scott, pushing Pietro off of him.

"Are you following me?" Pietro and Scott got to their feet. "Dude, that's creepy. And I thought the leader of the X-Men would have better things to do then follow the leader of the Brotherhood."

"What is that?" demanded Scott, "that" being the portal in the wall that Pietro came out of.

"That? Nothing," Pietro answer, nonchalantly.

"No?"

Scott pushed Pietro's head into the portal. Pietro struggled to get out.

Scott pulled the thinner mutant out and saw a knight's helmet on his head.

"What the hell?"

Pietro took off the helmet. "Long story." He threw it back in.

"What is that? A time portal? Is that what that is? What are you using it for?"

"I don't need to answer that," said Pietro, smugly.

"Wanna bet?" said Scott.

He grabbed Pietro.

"No! Don't!"

Scott pushed Pietro and himself into the portal.

"Wahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They flew out of a large rock, fell to the ground, and rolled down a steep hill.

Once they finally stopped, they coughed from the dust and winced from the pain from their fall. They picked themselves up.

They looked around them and saw there were in a desert like area with large rocks and some small plants.

"Where are we?" demanded Scott.

"How the hell should I know?" snapped Pietro. "That's what I was trying to tell you. I can't control it."

A roar was heard. Pietro paled and looked behind him. His eyes grew wide and he ran off. Strange thing was, not at super speed.

"Hey, where are you-?" Scott was interrupted by another roar. He looked to see what it was.

A T-Rex was coming his way.

Scott ran after Pietro.

"Has anyone seen Scott?" asked Jean.

"Nope," said Kurt. "Haven't seen him."

"I saw him," said Bobby. "He said he was going out for walk to clear his head."

"Did he say when he was coming back?" asked Jean.

"No. But he should be back soon."

Scott and Pietro were still running from the dinosaur. They didn't know how long they'd been running.

"Come on!" called Pietro. He was ahead of Scott.

They were both panting from the running and were starting to get tired. That dinosaur wasn't giving up.

"I've had it!" shouted Scott.

He took off his sunglasses to blast the T-Rex, but nothing happened.

"What? Why can't I-?"

"Haul ass, Summers!" yelled Pietro.

They two enemies went back to running. The dino roared loudly.

Pietro and Scott hid under an opening under a rock. They were panting from their run.

The dinosaur stood over them, not seeing where they were. The two mutants stayed as quiet as they could. The dino left.

"I don't understand," said Scott. "Why can't we use our powers?"

"Prehistoric," answered Pietro. "Superpowers won't be around until there're people around to have them and use them."

"Perfect. So we'll just hang out for the next million years or so? No problem."

"More like sixty-five million. It's the cretaceous period."

"Well, aren't you smart."

Pietro rolled his eyes.

"I think he's gone," said Scott. "He looks gone. Do you think he's gone?"

"Not really."

"Neither do I."

Scott climbed up the rocks. Pietro followed him.

"That was way too close," said Pietro.

"Let's just find that portal that dumped us here and go home."

"Yeah, that's going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not going to be easy finding the portal. It could be anywhere. And we were running for awhile. We went pretty far and everything kinda looks the same here."

"You shouldn't have created the portal in the first place."

"I didn't create the portal! I don't create portals! That's not my power!"

"You're the twin of a witch. Either you tapped into her powers or she made the portal."

"Wanda and I can't tap into each others' powers, Summers! And she didn't make the portal either! Don't you EVER blame my sister for something she didn't do! God you and the other X-Losers think you know everything!"

"Then explain how you know about it!"

"I found it by accident! I was being stalked by mutant hunters and I fell into the portal by mistake! The portal takes you to any period in time, past or future, and it's all done randomly! I don't know how to get it to take me to a specific time!"

"Why are you trying to?"

"None of your business. But if you must know, I'm not trying to use this for my own selfish needs. I'm trying to make sure no one else finds it and falls in it. They could mess up the timeline."

Scott shot him a skeptical look.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"All I care about right now is getting back home."

"Well, all you gotta do is find the portal that dumped us here. Good luck. Watch out for the dinosaurs."

"You'd like that, wouldn't ya? Get rid of me once and for all."

"You're the one who sent us back to Jurassic Park! Not me!"

"Won't be the first time you and your pals tried to be rid of me."

Pietro lifted his arms up, then let them flop down. "Think what you want. Whatever. Oh, and even if we do find the portal, it may not take us back. It may take us to a different time period. So we may be time hopping for awhile. Just felt you should know."

Scott and Pietro walked the rocky area for about two hours. Since they couldn't use their powers, Scott took off his sunglasses. They were both tired and hungry from all the walking they did.

"We're never going to find that portal, are we?" asked Scott.

"We will," said Pietro. "In thirty years."

"This is no time to be funny, Maximoff!"

"Well so-rry! Forgive me for trying to lighten the mood!"

"Don't. Just don't, okay."

"Jeez, Summers, you're too uptight."

"And you're too laid-back."

"Better to be a live donkey then a dead scholar."

"Just shut up already!"

"Whatever, cranky pants."

Scott glared at him.

"Never saw you glare," piped Pietro. "Couldn't tell with those sunglasses."

"I never wanted to use my powers to blow someone's face off more than I do right now."

"I'd love to run circle around you till I formed a tornado, spin you around for awhile, then spit you out, crashing into some rocks."

"Do you really need to have the last word?"

"What do you think?"

'I wonder how the others are doing?' thought Scott.

Back home, Scott and Pietro have been gone for three or four hours. The Professor was looking for Scott with Cerebro.

"I'm sorry, Jean," said the Professor. "But I cannot locate Scott."

"What? How come?"

"I don't know. I'll keep trying."

'Where are you, Scott,' thought Jean, worried.

"Where's my brother?" snapped Wanda, narrowing her eyes.

"We don't know," said Lance, tuning his guitar. "Haven't seen him since this morning."

"I'm sure he's just out for a run," said Todd. He and Fred were playing video games.

"He hasn't been answering his cell phone," said Wanda.

"Maybe he has it on vibrate," said Lance. "He'll be back. You know how Pietro is."

"I guess."

'Where are you, Pea,' thought Wanda.

Pietro and Scott were back to where they started.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, it does," said Scott.

"Maybe we should split up. We'll find the portal faster."

Scott nodded.

They started looking.

"Wait," said Scott. "If one of us gets caught, the other one needs to keep going. So we can tell the others about the portal and make sure no one else falls in it."

"Oh, so you believe me."

"No. Just wanted to let you know what's going to happen if you get caught."

"Hm."

They continued to looks. Pietro's hand went through the rocks.

"Found it!"

The dinosaur's roar startled Scott. He lost his footing and tripped. He was sliding off the edge.

"Scott!"

He was hanging off the edge. The T-Rex was coming closer.

Pietro looked at Scott, then at the portal, then back at Scott.

The T-Rex roared.

Pietro made up his mind. He went to help Scott up.

"Come on, come on. Go. Go. Go!"

They ran though the portal before the dino could eat them.

They landed on a grassy area, surrounded by trees.

Pietro and Scott laid on their backs.

"You okay?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Scott. "Thanks for not listening to me."

"Anytime."

Scott's eyes started to glow.

"Oh no."

"Your sunglasses."

Scott quickly put them on.

"We're not home, but we are in a time where people are."

"Let's just get home. Who knows what time era we're in."

Suddenly, men with guns surrounded them, pointing their guns at them.

"You boys Yankees?" one asked.

Pietro and Scott didn't answer.

The soldiers pulled them us and took them with them.


End file.
